Meido High School
by Death-Is-Here-2K16
Summary: AU: Inuyasha is a senior in highschool and hasn't had friends since grade ten. When the new girl starts hanging out with him, he tries to ignore her. But when his father that he hasn't seen since he was a kid comes into play, he completely blocks everyone out of his life. Will Inuyasha be able to grasp that girl as a friend again before graduation?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Thoughts_ ' _Writing_ ' "Speaking"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha Tashio looked at the girl, with raven black hair and large, sapphire blue, eyes, in front of him. She just bumped into him, and didn't look at him in disgust. "Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm new. What's your name?"

Inuyasha just ignored her and kept walking to his locker. He spun the dial, his golden brown eyes flicked from the dial to next to him. The girl, Kagome Higurashi, looked back at him. "What's your name?"

Another girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, Kag."

"Hey, San."

"Whatcha doing?" Her eyes looked Inuyasha up and down. "Hey, you're that suicidal kid from tenth grade." She looked back to Kagome. "Why're talking with the suicidal kid?"

He slammed his locker and left.

Kagome Higurashi looked at her new best friend. "I don't know. He seemed lonely."

"Of course he did, he almost committed suicide a two years ago."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, a girl caught his hand as he jumped off the school."

"Who?"

"Kikyo Hitomi, she committed suicide last year."

"Oh, she was the one that shot someone, then shot herself."

"Yeah, she shot Inuyasha."

"Who?"

"The guy you were trying to talk to, Inuyasha Tashio."

"Oh."

"I heard he still has the scar." Sango tapped her left palm. "From who? Miroku?" The blue eyed girl asked accusingly. The brunette nodded. "They're in the same P.E class. The only time he can't wear his fingerless glove."

"After a year, a bullet scar on a hand is still going to be there. My mom told me." The bell rang. "Come on, we have math."

Inuyasha put his chin on his glove covered hand. He was bored out of his mind. Mathematics was the class he did the worst in, P.E being the one that he actually did kind of good in. He looked at the ticking clock, it was the last block of the day, but it was an hour long. There was 45 minutes left. "Tashio."

"Hai."

"Please get out of Lala-Land and do the equation on the board."

Everyone giggled or laughed at him He stood up, walked to the chalkboard, and was handed a piece of chalk. The equation was ' _2462=5x+6y'_. After five tries, he wrote down ' _x=490'_ and ' _y=2'_. "Correct, Tashio, thank you, sit down."

He did as he was told, people were still gossiping about him getting lost in thought five minutes earlier. The teacher slammed his textbook on his desk. "I know you think it's hilarious that Tashio was called on when he was daydreaming, but everyone needs to be quiet so I can finish the lesson, and everybody can go home to their mommies and daddies or guardians, on time."

After the school day had ended, Inuyasha walked to his apartment building in the rain. When he got to his door, number 202, he unlocked it. Inuyasha lived in the apartment alone. His mom had died when he was little, his dad had left before he was born, and his grandfather was too old to take care of a child, he left that house as soon as the turned sixteen. He slipped off his shoes and shut the door. Inuyasha dumped his uniform jacket on his bed and changed in a red tee shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants, leaving his school uniform on the floor. He flopped onto his bed. The teenager sat up and grabbed his bookbag from the floor next to his uniform. He dug through it and found what he was looking for, chapter 3 of Fullmetal Alchemist. Inuyasha flipped through it and found the spot he'd bookmarked earlier, continuing reading it. When he finished reading it, he slammed it shut, placing it on his bedside table. He instantly fell asleep. Memories of the last day with Kikyo plagued his mind, flashing. He shot up in a cold sweat, just when Kikyo had pulled the trigger on herself. "Shit." Inuyasha muttered to himself. He swung his legs off the bed. When they hit the floor, he stood up and went into the kitchen. The teenager grabbed some vegetables and started chopping them up. After eating a small dinner of fried rice, Inuyasha flopped face first back onto his bed. A small moan escaped his lips. Then he fell into a blissful unconsciousness. He woke to a loud clap of thunder, shooting up in a cold sweat. The teenager stood and went into the kitchen of his small apartment, finding it was 10:30 A.M. He sighed, finding no food in his kitchen. After getting dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans, he slipped on his pair of red sneakers and black rain jacket, grabbed his wallet, and set out to get some food. Once he got to the grocery store, he grabbed a basket and started looking for food he needed to buy. When he was in the cereal aisle, he bumped into a man. "Sorry." He muttered, as did the man. "Izayoi." Mumbled the man. "What?"

"Sorry, you look like an old girlfriend."

"Thanks." Inuyasha muttered, confused. The man started walking away. "My mom's name was Izayoi." He blurted out. "Oh, what's yours?" Asked the man, turning around.

"Inuyasha. Tashio."

"I'm Inutaisho Takahashi." The older man came up to Inuyasha and stuck out his hand. Inuyasha shook it. "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. Would you like to go out for coffee, after you finish shopping?"

"Ah, um, sure."

"I'll meet you at Shikon Café?"

"Sure."

"Come there as soon as you finish."

"Okay."

Inuyasha sped-walked away, grabbed everything else he needed and went to a till. After purchasing everything, he walked to Shikon Café, finding the man. Inuyasha ordered his usual, a small cup of coffee with two sugars and a cream. He handed the cashier his money when Inutaisho slapped his hand away, ordered himself something and paid for both. Once they were seated with their drinks. "How old are you, Inuyasha?"

"Nineteen."

"Are you in university?"

"High school, I go to Meido High."

"How's your mother?"

"Dead, she died ten years ago."

"And your father?"

"Left my mom and I when I was five."

"How old was your mom when she had you?"

"Seventeen."

A smile covered the man's lips. "I think I've gotten enough information to conclude that you're my son."

Inuyasha had just taken a sip. He winced and swallowed, setting his cup down. "What?!"

"I knew an Izayoi Tashio, we had a son when she was seventeen, named Inuyasha, who I left when he was five."

Inuyasha stood, grabbed his groceries, and ran to his apartment. Inutaisho grabbed Inuyasha's drink and chased after him, following him up the stairs of the apartment building and watched as he struggled with the door. Once it was open, he ran to the kitchen dumped the groceries on the table before bolting to the bedroom. He collapsed on his knees, grabbing the family photograph off his bedside table. His father looked like a younger version of the man standing behind him. Inuyasha stood and sent a punch to the direction of the man's jaw. He caught it. So the teenager sent his other fist to the man's chest, he also caught that. So he kneed the man in the stomach, yanking his fists out of the man's grasp. Inutaisho sat on the floor clutching his stomach. "I guess I deserved that."

Inuyasha took some shaky breaths, muttering something along the lines of 'motherfucking sonofabitch'. "I did fuck your mother." Came the smartass comment from Inuyasha's father. He successfully punched Inutaisho in the nose. Inuyasha sat on the floor next to Inutaisho, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I deserved that one."

Inuyasha stood and grabbed a closed envelope off the top of his dresser and handed it to the man on the floor, before resuming his sulking on the floor. "It's from mum." Came the muffled sentence from Inuyasha. Inutaisho opened it and folded out the letter. In his late-fiancee's writing was ' _October, 17, 2004. Dear Inutaisho, if you're reading this, I have left this world. Inuyasha is just as, or even more, stubborn as you at the time I'm writing this, he'll probably be more stubborn the next time you see him. If he needs any help, he'll be too embarrassed to ask. Please help him as much as you can. I love you. Love, Izayoi._ ' "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't reply. Inutaisho picked up his head by his bangs. Tears were streaming down Inuyasha's face. He once again punched the older man in the nose. The pair moved from the room to the small living room. Inuyasha grabbed a hand towel and gave it to his father, that had a bleeding nose. He graciously took it and placed it on his nose. Inuyasha sat down on the sofa next to Inutaisho. His eyes were a bit red from crying. "So, you're a senior in high school?"

"Yep."

"How does a senior in high school get an apartment?"

"After mom died, I went to live with my grandparents, they were too sick to take care of me, so I got a job and saved enough money to buy an apartment."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?"

"I followed you."

"I mean why are you in Tokyo?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't. Why'd you leave?" Inutaisho sighed. "If I stayed with you and your mother, my father would've disowned me."

"Right, 'cause everything is about you."

"I beg you're pardon."

"You said you left because if you stayed you would get disowned." The man that sat next to the teenager sighed. "If I had stayed with you, my father would've disowned me, if he had done that, I wouldn't have been able to support you two because I would've lost all my privileges with my father's will."

Inuyasha sighed. "Can I stay the night?" His father asked. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm sleeping on the couch, aren't I?"

"Yep."

After a small dinner of take-out sushi, Inuyasha made the sofa comfortable to sleep on. Once Inutaisho was asleep, Inuyasha laid on his own bed. Sleep avoided him. Finally at three o'clock in the morning, sleep came to his long waiting conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As for the punching in the nose, Inuyasha was angry at Inutaisho, he left when Inuyasha was like five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

When Inuyasha awoke, the first thing he noticed was it was eerily quiet. Then it hit him, no alarm clock. _Right, no school._ He sat up, swinging his legs off his bed. Once his feet were on the floor, he stood, walking from his bedroom to the kitchen. Only to find his father sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and doing something on a laptop. "Oh, good morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting across from the older man. "I noticed there was no newspaper."

"I don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"I never read it, so I told them to stop sending it to me."

"Oh, you should read it."

"Right." Inuyasha muttered, checking the time on the clock hanging above the table. It was 10:30. "Shit." He muttered. The teenager stood, dashing to his bedroom. He changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of black jeans and a solid navy blue tee shirt. He slipped on a pair of socks and his red sneakers. Inuyasha ran to the closet next to the front door, grabbing his black rain jacket. "Where are you going?"

"Work, I was supposed to be there half an hour ago."

"Where do you work?" When Inuyasha was slipping his left arm into the left sleeve, he peeked his head in the kitchen. "The cafe we were at yesterday."

"Oh." Inutaisho packed up his laptop into a bag and slipped on his own jacket and shoes. The pair left and Inuyasha locked his door. After a long day at work, Inuyasha walked home slowly, he'd seen the new girl from school. Once he unlocked the front door, he collapsed on the sofa. There was a knock on the door. He groaned, standing up and making his way to the door. After opening it, he was met with his father. "What do you want?"

"A place to crash until I find an apartment."

"Hotels are a thing."

"I also wanted to bond with you."

"Bond with me?! _**You**_ left me and mom when I was _**five**_ **!** "

"I am aware of that." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine." He walked into the kitchen, came back, and handed Inutaisho a key. "It's for the…" He trailed off, gesturing to the apartment. Inutaisho took the key. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

His father put the key on a key ring with a couple keys, key rings, and keychains. Inutaisho came in and closed the door, looking around the apartment for the first time. It was fairly clean, there was a bookshelf of manga, a couple of one called _Fullmetal Alchemist_ were missing, one and two were sitting on the coffee table and number three sat on the floor, four sat next to three, it was open, the pages were face down. The man knelt down and picked it up, on one of the pages it had a small boy kneeling on a moving train. Inuyasha snatched the open book out of his hands and picked up the one on the floor. Inutaisho watched as his son put the first three away, keeping the bookmarked one out. "Could you stop staring at me?" Muttered and asked Inuyasha. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

Inutaisho once a again looked around the living room. He walked up to a bookshelf with one shelf full of CDs, specifically a band called _Hollywood Undead_. Inutaisho picked up an album called _American Tragedy_. "Who's Hollywood Undead?"

"American heavy metal band, why?"

"Why do you have 6 albums of an American band?"

"'Cause there a good band."

"Where did you get them?" Inutaisho asked, looking at the back of the CD case. "I went to America five years ago, and I bought them."

"How'd you get the money?"

"My grandparents paid."

"Your grandparents paid money so you could go to America when you were fifteen?"

"Yeah, it was with school."

"Oh."

The older man put the CD back on the shelf. Inuyasha looked at his father. "Why'd you really come back?"

"Why'd you punch me in the nose?"

"I punched you 'cause I was angry at you." The nineteen year old was trying so hard not to punch the man next to him in the face. "Why?"

"You left when I was _ **five**_ **!** "

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate, I just have mixed feelings about you."

"Why?"

"I don't fucking know, maybe because you left before I could actually get know you. I don't know what I'm supposed think about you."

Inuyasha started walking to his bedroom door, but Inutaisho grabbed his left hand. "What's this?"

All words escaped from Inuyasha's grasp. "Is this a scar?" The teenager nodded. "What's it from?"

"Bullet."

"When'd you get shot?"

"Last year."

"Who shot you?"

"Girlfriend."

"Is she still alive?"

Inuyasha could feel tears start to stream down his face. "No, she committed suicide after she shot me." Tears started to land on the carpeted floor. "I talked to one of your teachers, Ms. Kaede. She said you do good in Language."

"Yeah, and?"

"She said you attempted suicide two years ago."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't fucking know!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to pull his hand out of the other man's grasp, failing miserably. His breathing had quickened and had become shaky. He tried again to pull his hand out of Inutaisho's grasp, succeeding that time. Inuyasha ran to his bedroom door, opened it, slammed it once he was inside his bedroom, and collapsed on his bed, curling into a fetal position and cried himself to sleep and woke to a dark room. He sat up, which made his head throb painfully. Inuyasha groaned, looking at his alarm clock, which had 3:45 A.M written across it in bright red. His stomach growled hungrily and angrily, then he remembered he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. "Right…" Mumbled the teenager, tiredly. Inuyasha stood and trudged to the door. After opening it, he walked to the kitchen, being quiet for the most-likely-sleeping man in the living room. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of pocky. "What are you doing?" Asked the voice of Inutaisho. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me." Muttered Inuyasha, mostly to himself, then turned to face his father, who turned on the lights. "Why are grabbing pocky at almost four in the morning?"

"I was hungry. What are you doing up?"

"Working."

"At four in the morning?"

"It's two P.M in New York."

"Of course it is." Inuyasha ripped open the cardboard of the pocky container and also ripped the foil bag, pulling out a chocolate covered biscuit stick and eating it. Inutaisho grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it. Once Inuyasha finished his four-A.M-snack he went back into his bedroom, collapsing on the floor and falling asleep. When he awoke again, it was to a loud ringing. "What the hell is that?" Inuyasha muttered, then it hit him, it was his alarm clock. He felt around, only finding carpet, realizing he was on the floor. The teenager sat and stood up, walking to the bedside table and turning off the ringing device. Once it was turned off, Inuyasha went to the kitchen, finding the light was on, Inutaisho was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his laptop, a cellphone at his ear. He saw Inuyasha a small wave. The nineteen year old grabbed a bowl and a box of nameless cereal, after eating, he had a shower and got dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans. He grabbed his fingerless glove and put it on his left hand. After slipping on a pair of black socks, Inuyasha grabbed his black sneakers and black sweater, it had the scout logo from _Attack on Titan_. Once they were on, he slipped on his black rain jacket. He grabbed his grey backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Inuyasha opened the front door, stepped through the door frame, closed it, and locked it. Once he was at school, he was met with the new girl. "Hey, Tashio."

Inuyasha proceeded to ignore her, walking to his locker. She followed him. "How was your weekend?"

He made no comment. "Hey, Tashio, how was you-?" She began again, he cut her off. "Fuck off."

"Why do you use such rud-?" He cut her off again. "Would you just leave me alone?!" He popped open his locker and backpack in it.

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"I don't need any of your damn friendship! Just leave me alone!"

She stared wide eyed at him, tears started collecting. "Hey, don't-" he was cut off by her running away. A boy came up to him, Miroku Tikkata. "H-" he began.

"I don't need any of your damned friendship either." Inuyasha stormed away and to his classroom. Once he was in his classroom, he slammed into his seat. Everybody that was in his class were all standing and talking. The new girl, that he'd never bothered to remembered the name of, sat down next to him. "You didn't need to be so rude to me are you just to me?"

"I'm rude to everyone."

"I wonder what your parents think."

"My dad doesn't know and my mom can't think anything."

"Why not?"

"'Cause she's dead." He snapped at her, then proceeded to ignore her once again. "Why're you so rude to everyone anyway?" Inuyasha ignored her until the end of the day. Once he got home, he ran to the bathroom and immediately lost the lunch he eaten at school via puking. Once the regurgitation stopped, Inuyasha sat on the floor next to the toilet, breathing heavily. He stood and flushed the toilet, using all his will power not to puke again. "Shit, that's disgusting." He muttered. The teenager closed the toilet and sat on it, a nauseous feeling making itself known. He slid off the toilet and laid face down on the cold tile floor, his vision going black. When Inuyasha regained consciousness, he was getting carried by strong arms, bridal style. _What?_ He clenched, and unclenched in realization that his father had a key. He lost consciousness when he was placed on his bed. The person removed his shoes and placed his red and black comforter on him. The last thing he saw was his father closing his bedroom door, then his vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Tuesday came very wet. Inuyasha woke to rain drops hitting his bedroom window and not his alarm clock. He fell back into unconsciousness, Memories of the day Kikyo committed suicide plagued his mind. He shot up in a cold sweat, his breathing was fast, as was his heart beat. Inuyasha fell back to his pillow, letting his heart rate and breathing go back to normal. After he laid in bed for what felt like forever, that was really five minutes, his alarm clock started ringing. The teenager slammed on the off button. He sat and then stood up. The rain hitting the pane glass made his temples throb. After eating a small breakfast and having a shower, Inuyasha got dressed in a grey tee shirt with 'I'll give you a response if I care' in white writing, and dark blue jeans. The teenager looked at the wall clock in the kitchen, it was only 7:30. "Great, I've gotta wait half an hour." Inuyasha muttered. Before sitting on a chair in the kitchen, the teenager slipped on his socks and shoes. He grabbed his iPod and started listening to ' _Let Go_ ' by Hollywood Undead. He grabbed the FMA manga off the coffee table and started reading it, sitting on the kitchen table. Once he was finished it, he checked the time, it was eight o'clock, time to leave. Inuyasha placed the manga chapter back on the coffee table, he found Inutaisho asleep on the sofa reading glasses sat on his nose and in his hands was the first chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist. A sigh escaped his lips. He slipped on his grey hoodie and black rain jacket. The teenager grabbed his set of keys out of his bag and locked the door. Once he got to school and reached his locker, he bumped into Kagome. "Sorry." He mumbled. She ignored him and ran away, tears were obviously in her eyes. "Tashio! Where's your uniform?" Asked a particularly angry teacher. "Sorry, I-it's-I-I'll-" Mr. Johnson cut him off. "Wear it tomorrow."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. The teenager could feel his face heat up. The English teacher walked away. Someone bumped into him, knocking him to the ground. "Sorry." He muttered from the ground. The teenager looked up, finding Miroku. "Oh God, are you okay, Tashio?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have..." he trailed off, gesturing to the side of his face and kneeling next to the other boy. Inuyasha put his hand to where Miroku was pointing, feeling wetness. He winced in pain, removing his hand. Wet blood coated his fingertips. "Oh."

The long haired teenager stood, so did the other. "You should see the nurse." Inuyasha shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Miroku grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hallway and up a set of stairs to where the nurse's office was. All the quick turns were making his stomach flip flop relentlessly. Once they'd gotten there, Miroku knocked on the door. The school nurse, Mrs Yatashi, opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Tashio's hurt himself, he has a scrape on his temple."

"Ah, come in, Tashio, and you," she pointed at Miroku, "can go to class."

The school nurse just put a large bandage on his wound. The teenager rubbed his blood-coated fingers together. The smell of the nurse's office made him feel even more, if possible, sick to his stomach. "Hey, Tashio, are feeling okay, you look a little green? Do you feel nauseated?"

He shook his head. "I feel fine." The teenager lied through his teeth.

"Okay, you can go now." She check her watch on her wrist. "You have a couple minutes until the bell rings."

"Okay." Inuyasha stood and left the room. As soon as he got to his class, the bell rang. He sat in his assigned seat, Miroku was sitting in his own assigned seat next to Inuyasha. "I noticed Kagome ignored you?"

"Yeah, so did I, I'm the one she ignored."

"Why?"

"I have no fucking clue. And I don't give a flying fuck anyway."

"I know why."

"I don't care if you know why."

"You said you didn't need her friendship, very rudely, might I add."

"So?"

"She took it pretty seriously."

"I also remember saying I didn't need your friendship either."

Miroku didn't move. "I know." The teacher came into the room and began teaching. Inuyasha looked at his hands. Mr. Kyokan noticed his behaviour. "Tashio, please refrain from looking at your crotch and get out your textbook." Inuyasha's face heated up and everyone started giggling and laughing. He grabbed his textbook and placed it on his desk. "Please open to page 123." He did and the social studies teacher continued teaching. The teenager could hear whispers around him, that were about him. When the bell for first break rang, he stood, grabbed his belonging and left the classroom. Someone shoved him into a locker, the stuff he was carrying clattered to the floor. "You made my girlfriend cry, you bastard." Spoke the rough voice of Koga Ookami. "But that's what she gets for trying to befriend a freak like you." Koga pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, punching him in the face. He dropped Inuyasha to the ground, kicking him in the stomach. The hurting teenager noticed nobody tried to stop Koga, who was continually kicking him in the stomach. His vision slowly went dark.

A/N: Koga has entered.


End file.
